Beyond the Imagination: A Journey to Nowhere
by owlreader
Summary: So, the kids have formed a Star-clan sanctioned clan, and they are beginning their trip to join the real clans, as written by Erin Hunter. What will they meet on the way, and how will they settle once they're there? Sequel to Beyond the Imagination. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Allegiances and Arguments

Allegiances for Tree Clan

**LEADER:**

Silverstar

_A good looking white-ish silver she-cat. She has a sharp tongue and a quick mind and a love of being in control. _

* * *

**DEPUTY:**

Whiteclaw

_A brawny tom with gray marks over his back and shoulders, leaving his legs, chest, and muzzle white. Silent as all get out, unless he wants to prove how intelligent he is. Only then will you not be able to get him to stop talking._

* * *

**Medicine Cat:**

Leafear

_A moderately pretty coffee colored she-cat who's sharp tongue and wit reminds the clans remarkably of Leafpool and Yellowfang._

**Leafear's assistant/apprentice: Grasstail**

* * *

**_Warriors:_**

Sunfur

_An auburn colored she-cat who will always be the first to tell another that they're an idiot. _

**Apprentice of Sunfur**:

**Cat name: Thornpaw**

* * *

Fierceclaw

_A pale, almost pearlescent and black tabby tom. Broad shouldered and powerful, he's the best fighter and hunter in all the clan. Surprisingly humble, but also very insecure, he's a favorite best friend to all._

* * *

Duststripe

_A sand colored tom. His muzzle, however, is spotted black and his ear fur completely white. He is odd looking, but his quirky nature makes up for his funny looks. _

* * *

Tigerstripe

_A brown tom who's pelt is streaked with blond and russet highlights. He very good looking and is liked by more than one she-cat. _

* * *

Mouseclaw

_A light brown she-cat who's pelt is overlayed with black highlights. Her belly is white, and her features small and delicate. Her ears are outlined in white. _

**Apprentice of Mouseclaw**:

**Cat name: Bluepaw**

* * *

Ravenpelt

_A black she-cat with white markings on her ankles, ears, and her muzzle. Her eyes are startlingly blue, like sapphires. She's quiet and reserved and very sweet. However, if anyone she loves is in danger, she'll gladly give up her life for said cat._

* * *

**Apprentices:**

Grasstail

_A pale tabby brown and creamy she-cat and a whitish forepaw. She's quiet and helpful most of the time, but when provoked, can be a ruthless enemy._ (A. all burdock root that refuses to be dug up!!) _She's not exactly an apprentice, having received her full medicine-cat name, but as Leafear has not passed on, is not a fully fledged medicine cat yet._

* * *

Thornpaw

_A brown tom with startling emerald eyes. He's often selfish and rude, but if hit with a hard enough blow, will succumb. It's all in the battle of whose will is stronger._

**Mentor: Sunfur**

* * *

Bluepaw

_A gray-blue tom with funny whitish marks around his eyes. His clanmates joke that he should have been owlpaw instead. He's the leader of the apprentices and well-liked by the whole clan, as he's good natured and kind._

**Mentor: Mouseclaw**

* * *

Skypaw

_A white with brown patches and blue eyes she-cat. She's not very brave and often quite frightened. However, she is quite talented and Whiteclaw often says that if she could just get over her fears, she could be the best warrior in the forest._

_**Mentor: Whiteclaw**_

* * *

**Elder:**

Trueheart

_A black and white elderly tom who's rheumatism often causes angry fits out of Grasstail. The father of Whiteclaw_.

* * *

Chapter 1:

"And so, we must leave in a moon's time, at the next full moon."

"Wait a minute," an angry voice called out from the assembled cats. "Don't we have a choice? I don't know about you, but I'm not too wild about going off into the unkown where we won't be able to hunt, and will most likely turn from the hunt_er_ to the hunt_ed_."

"Tigerstripe," grumbled Silverstar. "You keep a civil tongue in your head, or else you won't have it to keep."

A few titters from the apprentices (and Mouseclaw.) However, Sunfur (who was loyal to a fault) stood up, bristling with indignation.

"He has a point," she said clearly. "I don't feel like moving quite yet. This place is nice, and it's stocked with prey. We'll never be unhappy here!"

A few murmers of assent from the cats, but one dark figure stood up.

"No, we won't." Ravenpelt said quietly. "I know for a fact that this place is frequented by humans. I used to be one of them. My parents loved to go camping, and this place is a disaster waiting to happen."

"Then why hasn't this place been overrun?" challenged Tigerstripe and Sunfur in unison. They blinked at each other and pressed closer together. Some of the apprentices pretended to retch behind their backs.

"Because," explained Mouseclaw. "_We_ got lost in it. We just _disappeared_. After the whole hullabaloo gets blown over, this place'll be another camping ground with another ghost story. No biggie for the humans, but chaos for us."

She said this with the air of someone explaining 1+1= 2 to someone very small and very young. Sunfur and Tigerstripe rolled their eyes. Then Duststripe cut in.

"Yeah. Also, this isn't very sheltered from anything but humans, because humans won't come in here. If it rains too much, it'll flood. If it snows, we'll be blocked in. If wild animals come, we'll be sitting ducks. No protection in any direction"

Ravenpelt giggled. "Protection....direction..." she murmered under her breath.

Mouseclaw rolled her eyes.

"Well," Silverstar called from the Rockpile. "Even though this debate is very interesting and I'm completely riveted-"

She yawned to prove her point.

"We still have to abide by the leader's ruling. And, it just so happens that the leader is me....Isn't that odd?"

And she padded back into her den, calling for Trueheart, Whiteclaw, and Leafear.

"So," she said, when they were all settled down with a piece of fresh kill each. "We have a month to prepare. Leafear,"

She waited politely for her friend to finish chewing on her squirrel.

"Do you have the necessary traveling herbs? You can have all the apprentices to carry them when we leave."

"Hmmm....Let's see.." Leafear mused. "Um, let's see...Thyme....chamomille...poppy....juniper...did Grasstail get it...Oh, she didn't- Hm....."

She thought for a minute longer. "Yes. Yes with a few days of preparation. But it'll be hard to transport all the stuff we need...."

"We'll think of something. " Silverstar muttered thoughtfully. "Whiteclaw- do you think the warriors and apprentices are fit enough for the trip?"

"Yes, Silverstar," he replied with no hesitation. "We all can hunt and fight proficiently. Fierceclaw is working on rat attack techniques now, as well as ways to fend off attacks from the sky. We are in good shape."

"Great," she purred, and she turned to Trueheart. "So, Trueheart...How well can you manipulate your claws?"

* * *

_So, how's the first chapter? I hope you like it! _

_Crystalstar- sorry i forgot to respond to your review!!! And yes, I think I'm going to make Whiteclaw pretty intelligent here....oh, can't wait for the rest.....:)_

_Michaiah- Oh, i'm so excited!!! And no problem for giving you my humble attempts at writing- I'm just glad you enjoy them!!! :D_

_Firestorm- Thanks for that amazing compliment!!! I have made a few mistakes, but I'm working to make this sequel the best yet!!! I'm not gonna kill Grasstail...don't worry...:) _

_To you guys, the ones who have been faithful to my story through the thick and thin- You are gonna get a special reward soon in my story...oh, can't wait!!! :)_

_Well...gotta go and keep writing! Later!_

_-Owly_


	2. Chapter 2: A contraption and a mystery

"Heave!!" yowled Whiteclaw, and the apprentices strained backward with all the strength in their small bodies.

"Come on, one more!" encouraged Trueheart from the side.

"Heave!!"

With an almighty WHOOMPH! the apprentices fell backward, and the thing they were pulling landed on top of them. They all laughed, and crawled out from beneath it.

"Wow, what's this for?" Bluepaw asked excitedly, sniffing it. "It smells like humans!"

"It was ours when we were human," scoffed Thornpaw. "Don't you remember?"

"Uh...yeah." Bluepaw said defensively.

"Then tell me what it's called."

"Uh...um....a sleeping nest!" he finally crowed triumphantly.

"No, you stupid mouse brain! It's a sleeping _bag_."

"Bag, nest, same difference really."

"No, there's a big difference."

"Do I look like I care?"

Thornpaw scrutinized Bluepaw. His wide eyes clearly said _I don't care_.

"Well...."

"It's a yes or no question."

"Maybe."

Bluepaw growled, annoyed. "I want an answer!"

"Fine."

"That wasn't-" began Bluepaw, but Thornpaw cut him off.

"You wanted an answer. You didn't say which one."

Bluepaw snarled, about to spring on him, when Whiteclaw stepped between them.

"Whoa there," he said, glaring at each of them in turn. "Do my ears deceive me? Or are you two actually _asking _me for the privelage of taking care of my father for the rest of our time here?"

They hung their heads, looking apropriately abashed.

"No Whiteclaw." they chorused. Whiteclaw nodded and turned around to inspect the sleeping bag that was lying on the ground, and Thornpaw immediately tried to bowl Bluepaw onto the ground. As soon as he leaped, however, he realized his mistake. He had forgotten to factor in a small, but powerful third party in this argument.

OOF! Thornpaw landed hard on his back and found himself staring into Skypaw's soft blue eyes. Immediately, he relaxed.

"Well, hey Skypaw!" he said brightly. "Don't you look fine today! er...."

He trailed off.

"You stop it!" she hissed, and lept off him.

"Whiteclaw?" Silverstar called from across the clearing. She padded over to the apprentices and gazed down at them severely.

"I saw that!" she hissed, and the apprentices giggled. "Shoo!"

They all trooped off, in search of Grasstail. It was always fun to annoy her.

"So, Trueheart, Whiteclaw," Silverstar said. "How do you think it'll work? This is in one piece, right?"

"Yeah," muttered Whiteclaw. "It should work. We can even carry some of the apprentices if they get to tired. Or,"

And he lowered his voice so only his mate could hear.

"my father."

Silverstar nodded. "Right. So- you need any help?"

"Naw. My dad and I can get it."

"Good. I'm going to lead the sunhigh hunting patrol. Have you worked out the rest of the patrols for the day yet?"

"Yes ma'am!" he said lightly, and she laughed, butting her head against his thick shoulder.

"See you in a few!"

Nodding distractedly, Whiteclaw set to work on the sleeping bag. They carefully bit and scratched a line through the tough nylon shell at the back, and tore some strips off. They then (with much difficulty-paws don't work as well as hands) manipulated the zippers so that they still had the sleeping bag closed, but left an opening at the top. Using the strips of fabric, they managed to string one of the strips through the hole in the zipper, and then tried to tie them. However, they found that claws and teeth were inept at tieing, so they improvised. They got the apprentices to go and climb the two trees at the edge of their hollow. They went and carefully bit through the smallest twigs they could find, the ones that were slightly bendy. So then they wedged those in with the cloth, wrapping the strip around the twig a few times to make it thick, and stuffing it in. Then, they managed to tie the strips of cloth to the center of a long-ish branch. (Whiteclaw ripped two claws doing this.) They figured out then, that by careful finagling and twisting on their part, they could pull the branch across their chests and (if they kept up a brisk pace) pull the sled around with them.

"Yes!" crowed Bluepaw, who had been conned into helping with the project by Skypaw. "We've done it!"

"Who's we?" asked a sweet voice. They all whipped around. It was Silverstar.

"Whiteclaw!" she said sternly. "Have you made these poor apprentices do all the work for you?"

Confused silence.

"Just kidding!!" she said, laughing.

Whiteclaw laughed with her, and the apprentices managed weak smiles.

"She had a point, you know!" proclaimed Bluepaw.

Skypaw hit him over the head with a paw.

"Be quiet, this is so romantic!" she hissed at him. Silverstar froze, and Whiteclaw grimaced.

Skypaw looked abashed. "Well..uh..you see.....Ah, I think I hear my mentor calling!"

And she tried to sidle away with Bluepaw in tow.

"No you don't!" said Silverstar fiercely. "You take that back!"

"I'm sorry!" squeaked Skypaw, trembling.

Whiteclaw gently brushed his cheek to hers. "It's fine," he soothed, motioning with his tail for his apprentice and her friend to leave.

They did, and quickly at that.

"Dont' bother with them," he said quietly, just for Silverstar. "Don't bother with anyone. It doesn't matter what they say. I mean, look at Sunfur and Tigerstripe. She's so head over heels for him that I swear they should get married or something-"

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say, as Silverstar broke into tears and ran up to her den.

"What did I do now?" moaned Whiteclaw, and turned to Leafear's den. She was always good for advice.

Trueheart, then was left alone by his contraption.

"Well," he said to himself. "Just leave me alone...that's fine...."

As Whiteclaw walked into the medicine den, he found himself suddenly covered in water.

"Hey!" he said, spluttering. "What was that for?"

Leafear looked at him angrily. "BOYS!" she raved. "SO BLIND, ALWAYS SAYING THE WRONG THING!"

"What did I do?" pleaded Whiteclaw, shaking water from his pelt.

"UGH!" growled Leafear. "You mentioned Sunfur! You idiot! She ditched your ten years of friendship for some boy!"

"Oh," said Whiteclaw, at a loss for anything else to say. Leafear was still raving.

"AND EVEN IF I UNDERSTAND HER, EVEN IF I KNOW SHE'S GOING TO HAVE-" she suddenly stopped.

"Have what?" Whiteclaw asked, curious.

"Nothing. Go away."

"I can keep a secret-" Whiteclaw began, still curious.

"GO AWAY!" Leafear shrieked at him. He backed away quickly.

"Have what?" he wondered to himself once he was outside. "Hmm...."

* * *

_This was the craziest, randomest chapter. Cool, huh? Well...what didya think? Please review!!!_

_Stealthclaw: -high five- First to review! nice!!! Hope you liked the chapter!!_

_Machiah- Aw, your so nice!! :) _

_Firestorm- Well...I hope this was awesome. :D_

_Until next time! _

_-Owly_


	3. Chapter 3: Gossiping's Sting

The next day, Whiteclaw completely forgot about his little run-in with Leafear, instead focusing on cheering up Silverstar. When he had achieved this, he decided to go and have a little chat with his old friend, Sunfur.

"Hey, Sunfur! Can I talk to you for a moment?" he called. Sunfur looked up from where she was lying in the shade, eating a mouse. She looked quite irritable.

"Fine," she said crossly. "What?"

"Hey, take it easy!" Whiteclaw said. "I'm just wanted to tell you that you really upset Silverstar. We used to be the best of friends! Now- your so involved with Tigerstripe, I don't know who you are anymore."

"Well, you aren't the only one." Sunfur spat, but there was a confused edge to her voice. "Maybe if you stopped being so self-centered you'd see that other people have problems too!"

And she stalked off into the Warrior's den.

"Your not exactly having a good week with the queens, now are you?" a soft, teasing voice said behind him. Whiteclaw spun around, to come nose to nose with Ravenpelt.

"What?" he asked, confused. She giggled softly.

"Well, I overheard Leafear complaining to Grasstail about you, and I also noticed that Silverstar's being a bit unfriendly to you. And now you've upset Sunfur. Sounds like you could use some advice. Would you like to accept it?"

"Please," he said furvently. He had never understood females.

"If a she-cat starts to get annoyed with you, it would be a good idea to placate her with a compliment, or some such placating thing. Also, girls don't exactly always love the whole heart to heart straightforward approach. We tend to beat around the bush."

"Hmm...." muttered Whiteclaw. "That would explain a lot."

Ravenpelt laughed her tinkling laugh.

"You are a straightforward kind of cat. A girl likes that in a guy, but it's also one of the things that we hate the most."

"She-cats are so mousebrained!!" groaned the deputy.

"Whatever. Anyway, I'd go and apologize to Sunfur. She's really upset. She's only 13, at least in human years, which is only one year in a cat. She's really young, but she's already preg- Never mind. I'm not supposed to tell."

This immediately made Whiteclaw remember what Leafear had said. "Preg....Preg...." he muttered to himself, trying to piece it together.

"Gah! Do all the she-cats in this camp know a secret except me?"

"No. Silverstar doesn't know."

"Oh...." he continued to mutter to himself for a few moments, and then he said, "No! Pregnant? She's only 13! She's not ready for that! When did that happen...how did that happen...No wait, don't answer that-"

"Whoa, calm down!" Ravenpelt hissed. "Do you want the whole camp to know?"

"Oops!" whispered Whiteclaw. "My mistake."

And it _was_ his mistake, for Skypaw had heard his outburst. Skypaw then told Bluepaw, who told Thornpaw, who told Grasstail, who already knew. Grasstail, however, was discussing this in front of Trueheart who was talking about it to Whiteclaw, when they were overheard by Silverstar, who was still on tenterhooks for being snubbed by her best friend and quite weak from over-patroling and the stress of getting ready to leave. So, the news didn't just surprise her, she went flat out hysterical.

"PREGNANT? SHE'S GOING TO HAVE KITS??!?!"

And then she fainted.

She woke up in her den, being cared for by Grasstail.

"Urrr....Grasstail? What-"

And then Sunfur came storming in.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU ARE THE MOST MOUSE-BRAINED PIECE OF FOXDUNG THAT EVER LIVED! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! BUT NOOOO! THE LEADER OF THIS CLAN IS SUCH A..A..."

But she couldn't think of a word that would convey her anger. So, in anger and despair, she fell the floor, panting.

"Hey, Sunfur! You need to calm down. Here." Grasstail spoke sharply, and pushed a pile of chamomille and borage over to the queen on the floor.

"Actually, you need to move into the medicine den, as there isn't a nursery-"

Sunfur ignored the herbs and struggled to her paws, and as she did, Silverstar saw just how blind she had been. How could she have ignored that huge bulge in her friend's abdomen? She too stood up shakily, and was supported immediately by Whiteclaw.

"Hey, Sunfur?" she said softly.

"What?" spat Sunfur, though her voice was choked by tears.

"I'm sorry."

And suddenly, they were both sobbing, pressing their noses in the other's fur, drawing comfort from the sense of secure friendship they shared. Whiteclaw looked completely bemused.

"OI!" Grasstail yowled. "Though this is very touching, you both are pretty weak! Actually, Whiteclaw, go get Leafear. And you two-"

She turned to the sobbing pair. "Sit down, and let me treat you."

She pressed a huge pile of chamomille, borage, and a few poppy seeds on Sunfur who ate them grudingly, then another, smaller pile of juniper, chamomille, and poppy on Silverstar.

"Now, go to sleep! Leafear will check in here in a few minutes. I can't fail at this...."

And so, happy in their renewed friendship, the companions fell into a deep, unhindered sleep.

* * *

_Stealthclaw- Well...did this answer your question? _

_Abby-Whitlock-Hale-Cullen: did I spell your name right? lol...Well.. you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter!! :D_

_-Owly_

_P.S. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, though probably not too long. Until next time!!!_


	4. Chapter 4: A Secret and an Announcement

A few days later, Treeclan was having a training session for the whole clan. Attendance was mandatory, even for the medicine cats.

"So," Fierceclaw began, pacing back and forth in front of his clanmates. "Silverstar and Whiteclaw believe that we're going to be going through the mountains. I've tried to remember all the things from the books about the mountains, and have decided that the biggest threats are losing footing, attack from birds above, and cold. The first two I can train you all against, but the last one is being taken care of by our leader and deputy. So, to train you against losing your footing and attacks from above, I've prepared an obstacle course. It starts here-"

He indicated a series of scent trails with his tail: two of them leading into the trees and two of them going through the underbrush.

"You start and follow the scent trail of me and ONLY me. Any other trail you find will lead to trouble, which you will have to fight your way out of if you are so foolhardy to lose your path. Understand?" He looked around expactantly.

"So, Thornpaw and Tigerstripe, you go and help Sunfur through the first course, right here." Whiteclaw ordered.

He pointed with his nose to the largest opening to the left of one of the big trees. Leafear whispered something to Whiteclaw, and he sighed.

"Fine, Grasstail go with them too, just in case."

The group of four left.

"Leafear, Ravenpelt, and Mouseclaw and Blupaw, you guys go on the second path."

They nodded and crept into the opening in the underbrush cautiously, Bluepaw muttering about being the only boy in the group.

"Duststripe, Tigerstripe, and Fierceclaw- all of you, go on the hardest trail, number four."

He pointed to the tree trail furthest to the left.

"So, that leaves Silverstar, me, Skypaw, and Trueheart. Ready guys?"

They all nodded and scrambled up the last path that had to be taken. Following the scent carefully, they maneuvered along a limb until they came to a gap between branches at least two tail lengths wide.

"Whoa," gasped Silverstar. "We're _jumping_ that?"

"yeah...unless we missed the trail." Whiteclaw muttered. "Let's double back to make sure."

So they retraced their steps a good twenty tail-lengths to no avail. They still were faced with the jump.

"Ok," Silverstar said. "Look, we take three steps back to start and run forward, leaping on three. Got it? I'll go first, then Trueheart, then Skypaw, then Whiteclaw. You guys ok with that?"

Skypaw nodded mutely, looking quite scared. Her knees were actually clacking together. Silverstar took three steps along the tree branch, then ran full speed towards the gap, leaping into thin air. She squeezed her eyes shut, and reached out with her paws. They touched the branch ahead of her, and she scrambled onto it. She turned around and attempted to smile.

"See?" she said weakly. "Nothing to it."

Trueheart didn't look too sure.

"Come on, you can do it!" Silverstar called encouragingly. And so Trueheart stepped backward, then sprinted forward and jumped. He barely touched the branches ahead of him, and was about to fall when Silverstar lept forward and grabbed his scruff. She pulled him back, and in the same motion, threw herself forward- and off the branch. She yowled as she fell, then landed with a sickening thud.

"SILVERSTAR!" Whiteclaw screamed. (And it sounded very odd to hear a tom cat scream.)

He climbed down at top speed. He reached her body, and started to yowl uncontrollably.

"Silverstar! No, Silverstar! Don't leave me!" he pressed his nose into her fur. "I love you. Don't go."

She didn't respond_. Shouldn't she be awake now? Even with her nine lives_? And suddenly he flashed back to the sixth Warriors book, where Tigerstar had been stripped of his nine lives in one blow_. Can she be healed? Is it too much for even Starclan_?

Still, Silverstar's body made no move. Trueheart had climbed down by now, and was walking over frightfully.

"Is she dead?" he asked quietly.

"NO! SHE IS NOT DEAD!" yowled Whiteclaw. Trueheart looked sad.

"Son, I know that I'm the reason she's dead. I'm sorry."

"No. NOnonononono!" wailed Whiteclaw, almost hysterical. Then someone said something.

"What?"

Whiteclaw sighed in relief. "Silverstar!" he murmered, running his nose along her flank.

"What- what happened?" asked Silverstar. "I had the weirdest dream..."

"You saved me from falling," Trueheart said tearfully. "You gave your life for me. Wait a minute. How-"

"Oh, right," Silverstar said faintly. "Nine lives. Got it."

Trueheart looked extremely confused. "What?"

"Let's get back to the task. Tell no one of this." Silverstar commanded rapidly. "No one!"

"Why-" began Skypaw, looking curious and scared. Silverstar rounded on her.

"Skypaw! If you tell one soul about this, then I swear I'll confine you to camp from now until we leave and from when we get to our new home at least until all the apprentices have left the den and have become warriors! Probably until you are an elder!"

They finished the remainder of their task, and got back to camp quickly. The rest of the camp was sharing exciting tales of bravery and adventure, but their group was silent.

"So!" Fierceclaw called down from halfway up Rockpile. "Silverstar! I think that our warriors are ready to leave!"

Cheering erupted in the hollow.

* * *

_Crystalstar- Isn't Ravenpelt awesome? _

_Okay, to everyone who is reading this- I'm extremely happy with the way you guys are supporting me, but I've noticed that it's just the same people coming back. It would really make me feel better (did i mention? I'm currently running a 103 temperature) if you guys reviewed, or got some of your friends interested in this story. I really need reviews!! So, go, review, and tell your friends about this story!!! :) _

_-Owly ^^_


	5. Chapter 5: KITS!

The clan was getting really excited. Full moon was only days away, and they were prepared for the journey. They all were in top physical condition (even Sunfur) and their sleigh was stocked with herbs, nest material, and other such things they thought they would need. Silverstar and Whiteclaw had decided that, if everything was ok, they would leave the next day, which was two days early. They would travel east first, to the Moontree, then north to the mountains. They would cross the mountains, then proceed north-west. They figured that they would find them, that is, the clans, somewhere around there.

"Hey, Whiteclaw, will you go get Leafear to make sure that she has all of her herbs in the sleigh." Silverstar ordered absently, poking around the items in sleeping bag.

She was absentmindedly licking her paw and running it over her head when Whiteclaw came running up.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I don't think-" he gasped. "That we can leave tomorrow."

"What?!" Silverstar cried.

"Sunfur-"

And that was all he had to say.

"Where is she?" hissed Silverstar.

"Medicine den."

Silverstar didn't waste any time. She sprinted as fast as she could to Leafear's den. She passed Grasstail, who was running in the opposite direction.

"Poppy, borage, marigold..." she muttered as Silverstar ran past her.

Silverstar burst into the medicine den, and was immediately overpowered with the reeking smell of blood and some other sickly sweet and bitter scent. Leafear was anxiously bending over Sunfur, kneading her stomach, stuffing a sharp-smelling herb into her mouth and alternately speaking encouraging words to the queen on the ground and shouting orders over her shoulder to the non-existent Grasstail.

"Your doing fine, Sunfur." she said with a false cheery voice. Tigerstripe was crouched next to her, tenderly licking a small bundle of unmoving fur on the ground.

"Leafear! It's not moving!" he cried, looking up. Silverstar almost fainted right then. His muzzle was splattered in blood. Sunfur's blood. But she only gagged and slogged over to Leafear.

"What can I do?" she asked.

"See that there?" Leafear asked, nodding to another scrap of fur on the ground. "Lick."

Silverstar leaned over the twitching bundle on the ground and licked away the membrane surrounding it, gagging again. She cleared it's mouth and nose, and it immediately started mewling.

Tigerstripe was still bending over the kit on the ground in front of him, and he looked up suddenly with hollow eyes.

"He's gone," he whispered. Leafear drooped for a moment, then straightened again.

"Well," she said, all business like. "Clear this one's mouth and nose, like Silverstar."

She pushed another kit towards him. Tigerstripe suddenly looked alive again, and started licking with a new furvor.

Silverstar inspected the squeaking kit on the ground in front of her. It was a tom. He was a tabby, with red and blond streaks. Suddenly, Silverstar's heart filled with love for the small body on the floor in front of her. Suddenly, she wanted one of her own. _It's not a good time for mood swings,_she berated herself, and so thinking, picked the kit up by the scruff of the neck and put him down next to Tigerstripe's kit.

Suddenly, Sunfur gave a wrenching yowl of pain, and there was a slick _thump! _as another kit hit the floor. Sunfur relaxed then, and Silverstar looked up to see her belly had gone down to almost normal. Leafear whispered,

"I think she's done."

"Good!" cried Tigerstripe, and Grasspaw walked in.

"Here Leafear!" she cried. "I've got the fresh herbs."

Leafear then fed a large supply of borage and poppy to Sunfur, who sank into a deep, exhausted sleep. Her three kits pushed into her belly, suckling contentedly.

"Will she be ok?" Tigerstripe asked nervously.

"I _think_ so," Leafear replied, equally as nervous as he was. "The bleeding has slowed, and should stopped. The kits are healthy."

And they were healthy. The fiery colored tabby tom was definitly the largest, and the loudest. He would break away from his meal every few moments or so to squeak indignantly at his siblings, who, in his opinion, were hogging the meal. Another kit- a girl- was brown with a small white diamond on her forehead. She also had the gumption to squeak back at her loud-mouthed sibling. The third cat, another tom, was easily the runt of the litter. He was scrawny, but still healthy, and oddly silent. He simply buried himself in his mother's stomach.

"What are you going to name them?" Silverstar asked, tenderly smiling down at the small cats. Tigerstripe opened his mouth....then closed it.

"I...I don't know." he said finally. "We never discussed it. To tell you the truth...We never even talked much...not after-"

He stopped, and scuffed his paws on the dirt floor. "Never mind. Hey, you're her best friend! You can name one of them!"

"Really?" gasped Silverstar, her mind already flicking through possible names.

"Yeah! She did say that she valued your opinion!"

"Hmmm..." Silverstar thought for a long time, long enough for the whole clan, one by one, to troop in and take a long look at the kits who had set them behind schedule. When the last cat left (it was Fierceclaw, who was quite uncomfortable around kits), she had decided on which kit and which name.

"Hey, Tigerstripe, Sunfur!" she said. Sunfur had awaken an hour or so earlier. She had put off naming until Silverstar had chosen one kit to name.

"I'm going to name this one," she declared, and she pointed to the small kit that had claimed her heart.

"His name is Flamekit." she said softly, gently licking his head. He rolled over in his sleep.

"That's _perfect_." gushed Sunfur. "But, it's a little...generic...don't you think?"

"No," Silverstar said. Sunfur paused for a moment, then proceeded in naming her other children.

"This-" she pointed to the she-cat. "Is Crystalkit, in honor of that small white diamond on her forehead."

She licked her kit softly. Then Tigerstripe came up, and said,

"Well, we've agreed that I name this one."

He awkwardly patted the last, runty kit.

"This one is Stealthkit."

He looked at the two flabbergasted she-cats that were staring at him.

"YOU NAMED MY KIT STEALTHKIT?" shrieked Sunfur. The kits turned over, and she immediately quieted.

"Well...yes. I think he's going to be a wonderful hunter. Can't you see he's built for it? Small, speedy, and quiet."

"Boys," snorted the two girls together. "Always thinking about sports."

They were quiet while they looked at each other. Then they started to laugh, and it took them four solid minutes to stop.

"Stealthkit," murmered Sunfur, gently tucking the small kit against her. "You're right. It's perfect."

* * *

_icanhazlolcatsplz- Well, I don' tknow about this story being better, but it's DEFINITELY more fun to write! _

_Songpool- OH, can I stress how much I love your name? I'm glad you like this story! :)_

_Crystalstar- LIke your special gift? Did you spot it? Anyway, I' mfeeling better. And it's up to you to tell me if being sick has affected (or is it effected) my writing. :D_

_Abby-Whitlock-Hale-Cullen- Lol. KITS!_

_Michaiah- Yes...I think she lost a life. And Sunfur is pregnant...weird, huh?_

_Firestorm-thanks for mentioning this to your friend!! :D Anyway, yes, she lost a life. DId you spot yoru gift? did you, did you?_

_To everyone else who has read, but not reviewed- thanks for reading!_

_To all the people who like this story and would like a gift for liking it- please tell me your warrior name, if it isn't already your name. (DId that make sense?) _

_Well, until next time, people!_

_-Owly_


	6. Chapter 6: We're on our way!

Silverstar went to sleep that night happy, but also jealous. She loved the fact that her friend was now content with her kits. A few days previous, Sunfur had confided that she wasn't sure that she would care for them, or even like them. But now, she was really happy as she was, with her kits and her mate (though she did admit that he was quite a mouse brain sometimes.) So, wrapped in her self-pity, she promised herself that she would discuss kits with Whiteclaw once she got her clan back to her ancestors.

The next morning, she woke up quite sad and sorry for herself. So, she went on a hunt by herself. She came back a few hours later feeling slightly better.

"Hey, Silverstar!" Whiteclaw cried, running up to her. "Listen, we need to talk."

She nodded and followed him mutely.

"When are we going to leave?" he asked her point blank, once they had settled down in the shade of Rockpile.

"I don't know. What does Leafear say? When can the kits travel? Then we'll leave."

"Oh. Ok. Are you feeling alright? You look really...dejected."

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I told you already, didn't I?" she snapped back at him, and he let her be.

"By the way," he said, as she stalked away. "You-...You look really pretty as a cat."

"Are you saying I was ugly as a human?" She screeched at him, whirling around.

"What? No- nonono! I'm just saying that- you're really pretty, no matter what species you are." he hastily amended, blinking softly at her.

"Oh...Thanks. You aren't half bad on the eyes yourself." Silverstar said, placated.

She walked over to the medicine den and peeked inside. Sunfur was there, lying comfortably on her nest, her kits snuggling in her belly. Flamekit was mewling loudly, and Sunfur was gently licking his head, and he was quieting down, decibel by decibel. She looked up to see Silverstar walking in.

"Hey, Silver!" she called. They had taken to calling each other simply by the first half of their name, as they had all had nicknames when they were human. Not to mention the fact that some names were really long, like Ravenpelt or Silverstar. It was much easier to call them 'Silver' or 'Raven.'

"Hey, Sunfur!" (Sunfur wasn't long enough to get a nickname.) Silverstar called back. "How are you?"

"Pretty good!" Sunfur answered. "So, whatcha doin' here? I won't flatter myself that you're just here to see me, or the kids."

"Aw, come on! You know I'd spend every waking moment with you in here, if I didn't have to hunt and train and all that."

"Sure." Sunfur said. "So, what _are _you doing here?"

"Well, has Leafear mentioned when the kits will be ready to move?"

"Hmmm....I think she said that in a few weeks, it's perfectly safe. But, if we're in a hurry, and we're more than extra careful, we can move them in three days."

"Perfect. Full moon is in three days. We can let you and the kits ride on the sleigh. That sound good. When it gets cold, we can carry them, or put them _inside_ the sleigh."

"Sounds good to me! No walking for me, aren't I lucky?"

"Yeah! Wish I were you!"

"Haha. Your just glad you didn't have to..._have _them. It's really painful."

"Er....that's...nice?"

"Sorry. Too much information?"

"Yeah. Just a bit."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. So, how're the kits doing? Flamekit sure has some strong lungs."

"Yeah. He won't ever be _quiet!_"

"Ha. Wish he were a bit like Stealthkit, huh?"

"Just a bit. I hate to say this, but...Crystalkit is my favorite. She's not too loud, or too quiet or too small or too big. She's a happy medium."

"Wow. Let's hope they can't hear you!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"I have to go, I'm on the evening patrol. We're leaving in three days. Get plenty of rest, and eat all the borage and mice you can hold." Silverstar grinned. Sunfur grinned back.

"It's all I can do."

" g'bye!"

"bye!"

Silverstar walked out of the medicine den, and danced over to her mate, more happily than she had left.

"Hey!" she said brightly. Whiteclaw shook his head. _Mood swings..._

"Hi."

"So, you want to go on patrol with me? We can take Skypaw."

"Sure."

Whiteclaw got up and called Skypaw over. Then he, Silverstar, and his apprentice walked out of camp, happily thinking of the days to come.

..................

The next few days were spent in visiting favorite haunts, spending some quality time in special places, and eating their fill of fresh-kill. Also, each member of the clan had spent at least a few minutes by their old house, saying a quiet good bye. Even Skypaw and Silverstar did, even though there wasn't much at home for them. They each said goodbye to the place they had grown up, and doing so, cut the last threads that they had to their human forms.

The day of departure had come quickly. Almost too quickly for some. The morning of the last day in their forest arrived with a brilliant sunrise that the whole clan saw, as they were already on their way to the Moontree. They hunted on the way, and Silverstar and Whiteclaw asessed the apprentices at the same time. They had to admit, the apprentices were already better at hunting than some of the warriors.

When they got to the Moontree, Silverstar, Leafear, and Grasstail all went up to the top while the clan rested at the bottom. As soon as the grouop of three had reached the top of the tree, however, they were out cold, already in Starclan's camp.

"Silverstar!" a voice called. Silverstar awoke roughly. She was staring into the face of Bluestar.

"Hello Bluestar!" she said, sitting up. "How's prey running?"

"Fine, fine. And you?"

"Everything's....good."

Bluestar blinked at her for a moment, then said, "I had to give up my kits to be leader. I have a feeling, though, that you might be luckier than I."

"What?"

"Just think about it."

"Oh, ok. So, does Starclan approve of us moving to the other clans?"

"Yes. It is what we had hoped you would do."

"Good. Any advice or warnings or anything?"

"Yes. Follow the major to the clans, but beware the minor."

"Come again?"

"Follow the Major to the clans, but beware the Minor." Bluestar repeated.

"Hm...and this means what?"

"Think about it."

"At this rate, I'll be so caught up in thinking that we won't _go_ anywhere!" grumbled Silverstar. "Anyway, anything else?"

"Does your medicine cat have a good supply of Burdock root?"

"Er...I don't know."

"Make sure she does." Bluestar said cryptically. And then Silverstar's knees went weak, and she sank to the ground.

She woke up in the Moontree next to Leafear and Grasstail. Grasstail looked happy, and was humming a merry little tune. Leafear looked frustrated, because she kept twitching her whiskers in a funny little pattern- left left, right, left, right, right.

"Did you guys see anything?" Silverstar asked. "Bluestar said to 'Follow the Major to the clans, but beware the Minor,' and to let you know to have a big supply of Burdock."

"Hm. Yellowfang told me the same thing," Leafear said. "Grasstail?"

"Oh. I was talking to- Never mind."

"Please tell me that you didn't waste this whole time talking to a tom cat."

"Did not!"

"You better wish you didn't."

"um..."

"Never mind. We'll just have to figure it out on the way. We need to get going." Leafear said.

"Do you have Burdock?" Silverstar asked.

"No, and I'm worried. We couldn't find any, and I have no clue what it looks like. I only know what it tastes like."

"Well, we better go around tasting everything till we find it!" Silverstar commented, and so saying, jumped out of the tree.

"Easy for you to say," muttered Leafear.

Silverstar reached the ground and was confronted by Whiteclaw.

"Well?" he asked.

"I just got a stupid riddle."

"Can I help?"

"Follow the major, but beware the minor."

"Come again?"

"Follow the major, but beware the minor. Any ideas?"

"Nope."

"Great Starclan! We'll never be able to puzzle it out in time."

"Oh well. We just need to head north, following the north star."

"Well, smart one, it's morning!"

"Exactly. You see, the sun rises from the east. If that is the east,"

He nodded to the sun's position in the sky, turning to face it.

"Then that is north!" He pointed to his left.

"Wouldn't it be right?"

"No. You see,"

He scratched a cross in the ground, labeling the points N,E,W, and S. The E was in the direction of the sun, and the N was to the left of the E.

"Oh. Ok. We'll head that way."

By this time, Leafear and Grasstail had reached the ground too. They helped pack the kits and Sunfur back into the sleigh, and Fierceclaw and Tigerstripe pulled it. They followed Silverstar and Whiteclaw in the direction that was roughly north. The apprentices lagged behind, tumbling about and shouting,

"We're on our way!"

* * *

_Abby-Whitlock-Hale-Cullen: Tell me about it...:)_

_Icanhazlolcatsplz- did I spell your penname right? Anyway, I agree, this story is much better._

_Firestorm- Flamekit just appealed to me more than Firekit...sorry. Anyway...Windclan...not a bad idea...:)_

_Thanks to everyone who's reading this! And don't forget- review review review!! :D_

_Till next time-_

_Owly o.0_


	7. Chapter 7: Mistakes Lead to Lives Lost

They traveled for six days with almost no problems whatsoever. They would travel for around seven or eight hours, only taking ten minute breaks to let Sunfur stretch or to get some fresh-prey or to let Leafear doctor their scratched pads and pulled claws.

They had Whiteclaw lead them, letting him get their bearings in the afternoon (when they awoke) and into the night, by the big dipper. They looked into the distance every evening, and for sure, every evening, the mountains looked a lot closer. But, for some reason, on the fifth day, after their day's travel, the mountains looked more their right than to the north. However, Whiteclaw dismissed this as an optical illusion and insisted that they travel in the same direction the next day. However, when the sixth night rolled around, they found themselves in a human garbage dump.

"Whiteclaw?" Skypaw asked. "How do you know where we're going?"

Whiteclaw looked at her and then pointed with his nose to the sky.

"See that group of stars that looks like a square with a hook?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Well, that's the Big Dipper, or the Ursa Major. The star at the top is the North star, and we're following that."

"Then what's that bright, shiny star above the other Big Dippy thing?" she asked.

"What?!" He muttered, looking around wildly. "Where?!"

"There!" and she pointed with her nose, like her mentor had.

"Oh. No. Silverstar!!" he called, looking around for his mate. "Silverstar! We need to get out, quick!"

A deep, rasping voice came out of nowhere. "Cat....go now...."

"Whoa!" Silverstar yelped. "What was that?"

"Cat....Go now...or die!"

"Everyone, shut up!" Silverstar yowled.

"But no one's talking..." Bluepaw whispered nervously.

Silence. No one moved. Nothing. Silverstar was just about to say that they must have imagine it, the voice snarled, "Cat not leave. Cat die!"

And the garbage dump burst into chaos.

Silverstar felt three heavy, hot bodies on top of her, biting and scratching. She instinctively rolled over, trying to squash her assailants. They simply hung on tighter. She screeched in pain, and twisted around, pulling a body off her.

"A RAT!" She screeched. "Rats! Get the kits out! Get them out!"

She fought her way over to Sunfur, who was wrestling with two more rodents. The kits were mewling shrilly on the sleeping bag, being scratched and bitten by the vicious animals.

"NO!" Silverstar shrieked. She was suddenly overcome with a violent rush of energy, and she lept carefully over the kits, pulling two rats off of Flamekit and Crystalkit. She bit one's neck, killing it instantly, but was bowled over by the other. She grappled with it, trying to pin it down, trying to use her weight advantage. Suddenly, five more were on top of her, squashing the breath from her body and biting her ferociously. She felt a hot white core of pain exploding over her head, and everything went black.

_Silverstar awoke in the same clearing where she had received her nine lives. _

_"Welcome Silverstar!" the voice that was one yet nine chorused. "You are losing your second life." _

_"Oh no, not this dream again!" She looked around, and stared at all the cats surrounding her. "Let me back, the kits are dieing, let me back!" _

_"Peace!" Bluestar ordered. "You must heal." _

_And suddenly Silverstar felt so sleepy; she struggled to stay on her paws. _

_"No....no...please..." _

_Blackness._

When Silverstar came to, she was surprised to find herself un-smothered by rats. She could hear her clan fighting around her, but it didn't penetrate for a whole ten seconds that she was back in her body.

"NO!" She lept up with the strength and vigor of Starclan. She barreled into two rats, killing one and stunning the other. The kits were still alive, and Flamekit had managed to scratch one visciously. But they were weak, and bleeding. She stood over them, protecting them, gladly taking scratches meant for the kits on her body. A cry went up around the clearing, calling for the cats to get out.

"Over here! Over here!" Sunfur yowled, grabbing one of the sleigh's attachments. Silverstar hustled the kits into the sleeping bag, and carefully made sure they were safe. Then she grabbed the other end of the stick, and pulled with all her strength, straining to run as fast as she could with the branch against her chest. When they had gotten as far as they could, Silverstar turned to Sunfur and said,

"Take care of the kits. Spiderwebs to stop the bleeding. I'll be back. Be careful."

And she took off to save her clan. Silverstar got back to the dump, and made it her priority to save the apprentices first. They were each buried underneath a few rats each, and it took awhile to get them out. They were each badly bitten and scratched, but alive. She told them to follow her scent trail back to Sunfur and to let her treat them. Then she went and found Leafear and Grasstail, who were battling side by side.

"Please," she gasped, holding a rat off while she talked. "Go back. Follow the trail. Help the clan."

And she threw herself at the rats while her friends ran off to safety. Her next priority was Trueheart. _Where is he? _she thought desperately. Then she saw him, bravely struggling underneath the weight of four rats, almost suffocating. She fought her way over and tried to pull them off of the frail old cat. She managed to stun one and kill two. Trueheart heaved with a valiant effort and threw the last one off.

"Run!" Silverstar shrieked. And he ran through the lull in the fighting.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" Silverstar yowled again. She saw Whiteclaw, Fierceclaw, and Tigerstripe all fighting off rats and making their way towards the exit. Ravenpelt and Mouseclaw also were able to get away. Only when her clan was all gone did Silverstar run, exhausted, to the exit.

"Silverstar!" Whiteclaw said. He had waited for her. "Are you ok?"

She nodded mutely, stumbling slightly from exhaustion.

"Come on," he said. "By the way...I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" she slurred. Her brain was too fuzzy to say anything else.

"This is all my fault."

"What?"

"Yeah, I-"

"Never mind. We'll discuss this later. Follow me."

* * *

_icanhazlolcatzplz: Updating!_

_Abby-Whitlock-Hale-Cullen: You found out about the Minor! :) Surprise!!!_

_Firestorm: Aw, your so sweet! And yes, I do make silly mistakes sometimes. :D_

_Anyhoo, I'd like everyone to know that I really appreciate you guys. And, I'll keep updating, even if there's one person who's reading. BUT, it's always nice to have reviews!_

_So, review, review, review!!_

_-Owly -.-_


	8. Chapter 8: Declaration of War

Silverstar limped back to her clan, ignoring her mate as well as anyone could if they were leaning on someone for their every step. She was bleeding from multiple wounds and was exhausted. It took them a full ten minutes to journey the path that had only taken four when running. When her clan came into sight, she straightened up and hurried over to them, inspecting wounds, asking if they were ok, and other motherly things. She made a beeline for the kits, however, after a few moments, even being so rude to push Tigerstripe out of the way.

"Are they ok? Did I get them out in time?" she asked rather rudely. "Is Flamekit alright?"

Sunfur looked up at her rather indignantly. "Excuse me? They're MY kits, and I helped you to get them out."

"I lost a life saving them!" Silverstar snapped, looking rather embarassed. "I'd like to know that the sacrifice wasn't wasted."

Leafear looked at her gravely. "Burdock," she whispered hoarsly. "I should have known. These bites and scratches are dirty, and will get infected easily. We need to clean them out. The kits are the first priority, as is Trueheart. They aren't as strong as us."

Silverstar nodded. "What do we do?"

Leafear passed her Flamekit. "Clean their wounds out by licking them as gently as possible."

Silverstar immediately bent over Flamekit's tiny body. He mewled loudly, kicking and wriggling, and she got a nasty scratch on her tongue from his flailing claws. She carefully licked the wounds clean on his back, then the bite on his flank, feeling strongly reminiscent of the first time she had seen the tiny kit. When she felt that the bites were as clean as possible, she turned to Leafear for more directions. Tigerstripe and Sunfur were both bent over a kit. Stealthkit was his silent self, and Crystalkit was mewling softly. Flamekit was still crying (screeching more like) and so Silverstar hurried over to Leafear for something to treat him with, fearing that he was in great pain.

"Leafear! What should I do?" she asked wildly. Leafear looked at her, and something seemed to amuse her for a moment. Then she was back to business.

"Here," she gave her a small ball of cotton fluff (it grew wildly in the woods) smeared with honey. "Don't give him too much, or he'll choke. A few drops at a time should quiet him down."

Then she picked up a poppy head, a green,leafy herb, and a yellow flower. She followed Silverstar back to the kit. Silverstar fed the kit a few drops of honey, and he fell silent, smacking his lips around the golden liquid and then pawing at Silverstar blindly for more. Meanwhile, Leafear chewed the green herb and the yellow flower into a pulp, then smeared it all over the kit's wounds. He cried out, and she murmered sympathetically.

"I know it stings, just a little more, shhhhhhh..." And signaled for Silverstar to dump more honey down his throat. Then she fed him two poppy seeds, and he quieted down some more, falling into a restless sleep.

"Will he be alright?" Silverstar asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Leafear muttered. She turned to the other kits and began to treat them. Silverstar picked Flamekit up carefully and tucked him into the sleeping bag. Standing up, she looked around her. All of her clan was injured. Grasstail came up to her twice and asked if she needed healing. Both times, Silverstar sent her away, telling her to treat someone else. She had lives to lose. Finally, when the whole clan had been treated with the yellow flower (marigold) and the green herb (horsetail) and a few poppy seeds, Silverstar consented to be cared for. She had already cleaned her wounds, and Leafear simply smeared some pulp onto them. She was about to force Silverstar to eat some poppy seeds when Silverstar pointed out that,

"We need a guard."

"Oh. Ok. I'll wake someone up later, so you get SOME sleep tonight."

"thanks."

So, while the clan slept, Silverstar sat next to her mate, who was fast asleep, staring up at the stars. _How could it be Whiteclaw's fault? He was following the North star, or...at least he said so. _

She looked up at the Silverpelt above her, staring at the conglomoration of lights. She wished that she could just _understand _her feelings. She was so confused. For a moment, right when she had gotten back, she had hated Whiteclaw for making her feel so ignorant, so confused. And she had loved Flamekit. She loved him both as a brother and a son. For a moment, all she had wanted in the world was to settle down somewhere, mate with Whiteclaw (she shivered at this thought in both revulsion and anticipation) and have kits.

_"Those are your instincts talking,"_ a voice said out of nowhere. She jumped up and looked around. No one was there.

"Who's there?" she whispered, voice shaking.

_"Pebbleface...."_The voice whispered. "_Remember me?"_

"Pebbleface!" Silverstar exclaimed softly. "Where are you?"

A ghostly cat appeared in front of her, insubstantial, as if she were made of light.

"_Think your questions, and I will hear..._"

"Ok, Pebbleface! What do you mean?" Silverstar thought.

"_When I became human, certain things disappeared, and some things became more prominent. Mood swings, instincts, and my senses were greatly dulled. However, my mental capacity and intelligence increased ten-fold. So, what you are feeling is completely normal- for a cat. You aren't used to it, as you used to be human."_

"Really? So...these mood swings are normal? I'm going to feel like this _all the time?"_Silverstar didn't know whether to be relieved or scared.

_"Perfectly so. It's hard to get used to...I understand. Just stay true to yourself, Silverstar. Puberty isn't an easy thing to go through, even as a cat."_ A note of humor touched Pebbleface's voice.

"And I'll feel like this forever? I don't know what to do! Flamekit is Sunfur's but...I love Whiteclaw. I don't know what inspired me to be so...mean to him. I don't know who I am! How am I supposed to be true to myself when I don't know who I am?"

_"If I were to attack you right now, what would you do?" _

"It depends on why you attack me. I would probably fight back, though."

"_That is who you are, Silverstar. You don't give in. You're stubborn, and strong. Don't be too strong, or you will fall to your own strength."_

"What?"

"_Take care, Silverstar, the daughter of Hightail. Until we meet again." _

The cat disappeared, after the cryptic remark, leaving Silverstar more angry and confused than ever. Without even pausing to think, she shrieked her emotion to the sky. It felt soooo good!

"It was all Starclan's fault!" she whispered. She was reminded strongly of when Bluestar had declared war on their shared ancestors. They were the ones who made her a cat. They were the ones who had messed up her life, her friends, her feelings, and _killed_ her parents. This realization dawned on her, soft at first, then gathering strength. She was so _angry!_ she yowled her frustration to Starclan, yelling,

"Why? WHY? WHY??"

However, her clanmates were so exhausted and drugged with poppy, that only one stirred. Whiteclaw.

"Shhhhhhhh," he murmered, absentmindedly curling his tail around her body. He pulled her down to the ground next to him, where she sobbed into his chest. "It's alright. You're fine..."

And he drifted back into dreamland. She cried for a few minutes more, then sat up again.

"You're right," she whispered into the inky blackness. "I am strong. And I will over come you, Starclan. You've made my life miserable, but I'm going to override you. Just wait and see."

_

* * *

_

yeah, horrible chapter. sorry. Also sorry for not updated for a long time, but school has been horrible. :(

Anyway to all those who reviewed: Thanks for reviewing!!!

Crystalstarmedicine cat: LOL!! I'm updating! Sorry!!

Firestorm: No..not dead...wait and see....:)

Sorry again! I'll update again soon, I promise!!

-Owly


	9. Chapter 9: A Healing Plan

Silverstar woke the next morning, exhausted both physically and mentally. She was curled next to Whiteclaw, her head resting on his shoulder. She stood up, stretched, and went to look at the kits. All three were tucked in their mother's belly, sleeping restlessly. Stealthclaw was so still, that she had to press her nose into his limp fur to feel if his heart was beating. It was, but only just. He was shivering, as were his littermates. Worried, Silverstar pressed her nose to the pad of his paw. It was burning hot.

_Fever..._ she thought. _If Starclan takes away these kits, I shall kill myself, just so I have the pleasure of shouting at them for a few minutes. And if they aren't swayed...I'll kill myself again...and again...to get the message across. _

Grimly, she went and woke Leafear.

"Leafear! The kits have a fever, and they are barely breathing. Do something!" she hissed into her friend's ear.

Leafear jumped up groggily, swaying on her paws. "I don't feel to good either," she groaned.

Now that Silverstar was fully awake, she realized that half of her clan were shivering and muttering in their sleep.

"Oh no," she murmered. "What now?"

"Great Starclan," Leafear muttered. "What do I do?"

"Burdock," Silverstar snapped. "We need Burdock root. And we're going to find some."

"Where?" Leafear moaned in despair. "We're in the middle of a city. None of us have the strength to pull the sleigh with the kits, or walk, for that matter!"

"What else can we do?" Silverstar challeneged. "We can't keep them alive like this for long."

Leafear and her leader thought for a few minutes, trying to think of a solution.

"What we need is some medicine cat to come help us," Leafear said.

"Well go get one!" shouted Silverstar.

"I can't!"

"Exactly! You idiot!"

"Hey, don't you go calling me an idiot!"

"Idiot, why dont' you fix this? Your'e supposed to be the one who fixes everything!"

"Well, I can't, ok? If we were human, I could take them to the vet or something, but I can't!!"

"Wait a minute....Leafear, your'e a GENIUS!"

"Huh?"

"Follow me," Silverstar said. "I looked really scratched up, right?"

"Horrible."

"Good,"

And she walked off, Leafear in tow. She descreetly padded down the alleyway, then onto the main road. She walked slowly, craning her neck up, looking for something. After ten minutes walking, Leafear became fed up.

"What in the name of Starclan are you doing?"

"We're here," Silverstar whispered. Then she walked confidently up to building's door, and began caterwauling horribly, in such a pitiful voice that even Leafear was moved.

"What-" Leafear began, but she was too late. The door opened, and a man in a white coat stepped out.

"Well, hello!" he said a booming voice. Silverstar and Leafear cringed, and Leafear shrank back. Silverstar, however, pressed on, entwining herself in his legs. He reached down to rub her head, and was shocked when his hand came away bloody.

"Oh! You need help, kitty. What's your name?" he rubbed her neck, feeling for a collar. Of course, there was nothing.

"Hmm...We'll call you Quicksilver. Do you mind if I pick you up?" He reached for her, but she danced away, out of his grasp. She walked a few steps away, as if to say, 'follow me.'

"You want me to follow you?"

Silverstar nodded. He looked shocked, but did as he was bid. Silverstar led him quickly to her clan, who were still sleeping.

"Oh my!" he cried, and the cats woke.

"Ahh! human!" cried Skypaw. Silverstar calmed her befuddled clan, calling,

"It's ok! He's here to help!"

"How did you get here?" the man wondered to himself, walking over to the sleigh. "A serious case of animal abuse..."

He picked up Sunfur, who went limp in his hands, to see the kits.

"Goodness gracious!" the man exclaimed, and set Sunfur carefully down. He opened his cell phone, and pressed speedial number 3.

"Jen? I need you over here. I've found around 18 cats, and they're all hurt badly. Just go down the road four blocks, and turn into the alley. I'm at the end of it. It's near the dump. Bring the truck."

And he closed the phone. "Now, just stay here, please, you poor cats. We'll take care of you soon. I promise."

He kept saying such things in a calming, quiet tone, which would have served to sooth any other animal- had the animals not previously been human. The whole clan was laughing behind the man's back at the nonsense he was saying. In a few minutes, 'Jen' had arrived. She turned out to be a woman with blond hair and serious hazel eyes. She immediately began to work, picking the amazingly docile cats and putting them into the caged back of the truck, which was lined with blankets and toys. She carefully (and under the watchful eyes of Silverstar and Sunfur) tucked the kits into the crook of Sunfur's belly. However, when the caged door to the back closed, the cats began to shake with suppressed claustraphobia. They all hated this- the tight, squished feeling. They were forest cats, and were meant to have their space. This business of being caught- that was the worst part- caught in a cage, simply put them on edge. Every bump in the short trip was complete agony for the already beaten up felines.

They arrived at the vet's office in a few minutes. Silverstar had informed them of the plan that she had concoted.

"When we get there, we're going to be seperated. Sunfur'll probably stay with the kits, and if they don't, then we're going to make sure they do. Fight as all get out, Sunfur."

She smiled at her friend, blinking mischieviously.

"Then, after we're all healed- and we must let them take care of us, even if it does hurt- I'll get out. I know how those cages work, they're really easy to get out of. I'll release you guys carefully, and we're home free!"

It sounded simple enough, even if it _did_ have flaws. They all agreed and when they were loaded out and into the vet's office, they were ready.

Silverstar was the last to be carried out, and as she was, she took one last glimpse of the sky.

_This might be the last time I see the sun in a long time...._ _Now why would I think that?_

* * *

Interesting...:)

icanhazlolzcatzplz: Updating!!

Crystalstar: Everyone will be fine...I think...-scary music-

LOL!

Till next time, folks!

-Owly


	10. Chapter 10: A Foxy Plot

Silverstar was carried into the office, past a few staring eyes of the parents and child waiting with a hamster in a cage, through a short hallway, and into a kennel. She was put down into a small, cramped space lined with a rubber mat and a water/food bowl in the corner. She sighed, and looked around through the wire mesh of her new home. She was sitting in a cage matrix that lined one wall and looked into another set of cages across from her. They were stacked one wire cage deep and four cages tall.

"Is everyone ok?" she called. Silence ensued, then,

"I don't know..." It sounded like the scared voice of Skypaw.

"Skypaw? Is that you?"

"Yes," the small voice replied. "Bluepaw was taken away by that girl vet."

Another voice interrupted. "Silverstar?"

"Whiteclaw!!" she cried in relief. "You're ok!"

"Yeah...You could say that. I feel horrible."

"It's the rat bites. They get infected easily without burdock. The vets are probably going to treat us as soon as possible. They seem nice."

"I suppose."

"Listen, take a quick look at your cage fastenings, will you? Do they look like you can undo them?"

There was a small rustling, and Skypaw shouted back,

"Yeah, I can undo everything. Want me to get out right now?"

"No, stay where you are. We need to get some medicine first."

"Who's there?" a crafty voice shouted. It sounded squeaky, and not at all pleasant.

"What?" Silverstar called back.

"Who's there?"

And out of the shadows of the next cage from Silverstar, a figure emerged. It was a fox!

"AARGH!!" Silverstar yowled, and she scooted into the far corner of her cage. "Get away!"

"Shut up!" the fox ordered, but Silverstar yowled louder.

"You stay far away from me, you piece of foxdung!"

"That made no sense," the fox retorted. "And be quiet. The humans'll come running, and sedate you. You dont' want that."

Silverstar fell silent, then whispered. "Get away. You horrible, horrible _lunatic beast_."

"Well, that's not very nice," the fox said, affronted. "I was about to help you. My name's Starp, by the way."

Whiteclaw's voice came from somewhere above Silverstar. "Nice to meet you, Starp. I'm Whiteclaw."

"What are you doing?" Silverstar hissed at her deputy. "He's going to kill us! You know what foxes do to the clans!"

"Yeah, yeah," the fox drawled. "I'm a 'tame' fox. Which means I eat that nasty grey pebbles they put in my bowl every morning, and don't attack cats."

"Sure."

"Really. I haven't hurt anything in years. Well...I did scratch the vet once by accident, but it was an accident."

"How did you get here, Starp?" Whiteclaw asked.

"Funny story," Starp answered, settling down and pushing his muzzle through to Silverstar's cage. He began with an air of one re-telling a war story that glorified one's self.

"It started all on a lovely, frosty morning. My mother had let us out for some play, and I had lured my sisters and brothers away to the nearest Eternal Stone Path."

"The what?"

"The Eternal Stone Path. They're everywhere, with these huge, square foxes that run on them at speeds no fox would ever accomplish on his own, unless they had the ancestor's ancestors take the bravest and best of our kind and make them into these huge, indestructable foxes that are used to cart humans around..."

"Um...ok?" Whiteclaw said, confused.

"Anyway, we had gotten there when our mother came after us and tried to herd us back home, unless the colored foxes would come and hurt us. But, before she could, one got me."

He winced. "It was painful, but a human came out of it's mouth and picked me up, carrying me in the giant fox to here, where he healed me and keeps me as a pet."

"Interesting..." Whiteclaw murmered. Silverstar groaned in frustration, rolling her eyes.

"Look, as interesting as this is, it still leaves one question unanswered: Why does any of this matter? We're getting out of here soon. You're staying here. End of story." She said to the fox.

"Well, I figured you'd say something like that," Starp began, sitting up. "And I thought we could help each other."

"A fox? Help me?" Silverstar scoffed. "Yeah, when the Silverpelt turns green and I eat my own tail."

"You never know," the fox answered solemly. "I've seen stranger things."

"What?"

"GOTCHA!" the fox howled with laughter, shaking the cage so much that the whole complex rattled.

Whiteclaw and Silverstar exchanged looks through the wire mesh. This fox was almost as dotty as a leopard, and only half (if not less) as sane. Starp kept laughing and rolling on the floor of his cage until he noticed that the cats weren't laughing with him.

"Sorry," he said, flipping onto his belly. "Imprisonment does no good to a fox."

"Too true!" Whiteclaw agreed. Silverstar grudgingly nodded.

"I'd go the same way," she muttered. "If I was kept from the forest for that long."

"You don't know the half of it," the fox complained, settling himself down. (He was a very energetic fox.) "I haven't tasted a good bird or rodent in _ages_."

"Ugh...human food," Skypaw shuddered. Starp looked over at her (she was in the cage two across from him.)

"You guessed it! It's disgusting, and you can hardly move your tongue around it. Try taking a bite of it and saying 'stoof loose tongue' ten times fast. It sounds like 'thoo looth tong.'"

"Er..." she squeaked, backing away. "hahaha..."

He eyed her, and they could hear him muttering under his breath, "Yummmmy...ahhh...fresh cat...delicious...."

Clearly, he was raving mad and desperate to flee. Whiteclaw and Silverstar looked at each other, then back at Starp warily.

"So, Starp, why do you think you could help us?" Silverstar asked conversationally.

"Well, you see, the humans have guards that hang around here at night and they are all around during the day. You'd need some foxy- haha, get it foxy- planning to get us out of here."

"Whoa, hang on...us?"

"Yeah. You see, you let me out of here and I give you a plan to get us out."

"HAha. No way. You give us the plan, then we let you out."

"Nope. My way, or deal's off."

"Fine, then no deal. We'll get out ourselves." And Silverstar turned around, ignoring the fox right next to her.

"Did I mention the dogs?"

"Ok, so we let you out. Then what?" Silverstar asked, swinging around.

"Good one. Like I'd tell you. So, tonight?"

"No, in a few days time. We need some healing."

"Oh. Three days?"

"Seven."

"Four."

"Six."

"Five."

"Deal."

And then a human came and carried Silverstar away. She placed her on a sterile looking table and slid a needle into her forearm.

"Nighty night!" the human said gently, and Silverstar drifted away into blackness.

She awoke in a few hours feeling greatly rested. Her head was slightly fuzzy and her body a little numb, but otherwise ok. She was back in her mesh cage. She could hear Starp muttering in his sleep next to her, and what she heard was not comforting.

"Take....outside...big tree....dump....little one....eat....yummy....feast....hero.......Ancestor's gift."

She shuddered. He was planning to lure them away and _eat_ them. Despicable. _Well,_ she thought. _He'll have a shock waiting for him when he tries. _

* * *

_Abby Whitlock Hale Cullen: Me neither, but if the kits are to survive, they must be. _

_Firestorm: Oh, school is awful. I stil lhave to make up two tests, and I'm NOT looking forward to it. _

_Crystal: the kittens are fine. Or...i think so....:)_

_icewind: it's so much easier to call you ice wind than the 'icanhazlolzcatzplz' I'm sorry... :) _

_Ok, so I'm starting this new thing called 'Silverstar answers." Ask a question directed at Silverstar and see it possibly answered by her in the next chapter. So, to see this question answered, review review review!!_

_Bye!_

_-Owly_


	11. Chapter 11: Escahpay

For the clan cats, even though they _were_ human once, the few days they spent in the veterinary office were pure horror. They were only let out a few times a day, and were poked and proded for what seemed to be hours on end all in the name of_ health_. They were fed what looked, smelled, and tasted like rabbit droppings. The apprentices were twitchy, and Sunfur was bored out of her wits. As a nursing queen, she was only allowed out of her cage twice a day- once for exercise and the other for a check up. The warriors were all going crazy. Ravenpelt was going berserk- she was kept some twenty cages away from her mate and hadn't exchanged words with him in days.

Silverstar and Whiteclaw were both working their tails off coming up with two plans- one to figure out how to escape the humans and another on how to escape from the fox- Starp. So far, they had completed the plan on how to get away from the humans. They were to escape the next day. Starp was going to unlatch the cages and lead them to the only door. They were then going to send a small patrol of apprentices and cats to distract the guards by running down the hallway that lead to the front office. They (the patrol) would then slip out the doggie door that was installed in the front door and meet them in the back to make a getaway. The rest of the clan + Starp would slip out the backway and meet up with the patrol. Then Whiteclaw, Silverstar, and Sunfur would each grab a kit and run with Tigerstripe as a guard. The rest would split into groups and make a run for it, zigzagging through the seperate alley ways that they were sure they'd find. They would then meet up at a tree on top of a hill directly to the west- and, coincidentaly in the direction of the mountains. There, Starp would leave them to find his own home, and they'd be on their merry way- at least, that is what he said. However, his nightime ramblings continued, outlining in no uncertain terms the fate that the cats were to meet if they trusted him. So, they made another plan. As soon as they had gotten out of the vet's office, they'd attack Starp and overpower him. They'd then run in the opposite direction and get back on track before leaf-bare. No one knew how thewhole business would end up, and most of the clan were muttering darkly about Silverstar for getting them into the whole thing, but no one could deny that they were all getting healed faster than if Leafear had helped them.

The next two days were spent similiarly to the three previous: Sleep, rest, check-up, food, water, medicine, exercise, sleep.

It was quite boring, but they were becoming well rested- all ready for the escape they were going to make that night.

When darkness fell and the humans- minus the two guards- had left for the night, Starp whispered to Silverstar,

"Ready?"

Silverstar gulped and nodded. "Do it!"

Starp deftly maneuvered one thorn-sharp claw into the space between the wire mesh of his cage and unlatched the lock.

"How'd you learn to do that?" Silverstar asked quietly.

"I used to want more food at night, so I'd skip out and go raid the...er, pantry."

Silverstar shivered.

"Ok, get me out."

Starp did, and in doing so, showed her how easy it was to lift the latch up with her head or paw.

"Go on, get the others," he whispered, his rank breath washing over her. She shrank back, ears pulled back across her head slightly. THen she remembered the ruse she was trying to keep up and, with great effort, stood back up.

"Got it."

They quickly and quietly released the cats, while Whiteclaw stood guard at the door. There was a quick, heartfelt reunion between Ravenpelt and Duststripe, and an awkward, rushed touching of noses between Tigerstripe and Sunfur, who was carrying Crystalkit. Leafear grabbed Stealthkit and Silverstar was about to get Flamekit when Whiteclaw stopped her.

"You forget...you're one of the best fighters..." he murmered in her ear. She stopped, embarassed. She motioned for Ravenepelt to take the kit. Starp humphed impatiently, and said, "Go send the patrol already! I'm getting jumpy!"

Silverstar nodded and motioned with her tail. "Good luck," she whispered to Whiteclaw, who was leading the patrol. "I love you. May Starclan be with you."

Whiteclaw motioned for Skypaw and Thornpaw and Mouseclaw to come with him. "This way. Make a lot of noise."

Taking one long, last look at Silverstar, he dashed into the corridor, yowling a wordless cry as he passed them. The other cats followed suit; the din they created was almost deafening.

"RUN!" screeched Silverstar, as she watched the fat guards get up and lumber after her mate and the few members of her clan. "GO GO GO!!"

She felt a little like a drill sergeant. Starp was the last to leave. "Come on!" he cried as he dashed past.

She sprinted after them, and Starp quickly went to the head of the line of cats. "Follow me!"

They did, and he lead them into a dark street. Suddenly, he turned around and said, "Wait, don't split up! You'll get lost!"

"No!" Silverstar screeched. They had seconds before the humans would come around the corner. "Get the kits out! Meet where we've planned!"

Starp growled, and he jumped in front of them. "NO! You'll do as I say! You're now my prisoners!! Mwaha! hahaha!!"

"You're crazy!" Silverstar spat at him. "We'll over power you!"

Starp growled louder, and Silverstar yowled, "Get the kits out! Treeclan to me! To me!"

And her clan formed up behind her, ready to attack. Whiteclaw came skiddering aroudn the corner, the guards in tow.

"Attack!" Silverstar screeched, and the little alleyway they were standing in burst into action. Half of the remaining clan jumped at Starp, who went down under the sheer force of numbers. The rest turned and lept onto the guards, clawing and spitting.

Silverstar was the first to get to Starp. He quickly batted her aside, but she dodged, trying to entangle her paws in his, to knock him to the ground. He hit her across the muzzle, sending her into the wall. She lay there, dazed, as she watched the battle rage.

The guards quickly ran away, shouting for nets and some tranquilizers and how the heck the animals had gotten out. However, Starp was crazed and wily, making him a more dangerous opponent than a normal fox. It was Fierceclaw who had saved them. He pulled some tricks that no one had ever dreamed of, and in so doing, essentially was the one that turned the tide of battle. Finally, after a few minutes of desperate fighting, Starp lay on the ground, his blood pooling in the dirt.

"Come on!" Whiteclaw gasped, pulling Silverstar up. "Let's go."

And they ran off, into the city, following the scent trail of their comrades. It would be a long night.

* * *

_I am sooooooooooooo(100000000000000x) sorry!!!! I've been sick again, and I'm over worked at school and stuff just keeps happening (My grandmother had a heart attack) and so many things are going on....I'm sorry! I can't promise anything about the next chapter, but I can guarantee that the next few chapters will be really good. This one I just threw together to let you guys know how sorry I am!!!_

_icanhazlolcatsplz: Sorry I haven't updated soon....but I'm glad you think it's getting better!_

_Firestorm: I stil lhave to make up a test...it is horrible...and the fox is what we would classify as "stark raving mad" lolz!!_

_Crystalstar: Sorry I haven't updated....:(-ducks the lysol-_

_Darkness muffin: Hello Darkness Muffin, this is Silverstar speaking. Yes, I would like to have kits in the future with Whiteclaw, but right now is kind of a bad time...ya know? I mean, the whole crazy fox thing really throws the family thing for a loop, but when we get over the mountains and settle down and stuff...then yeah, I might. Any name suggestions for me? _


	12. Chapter 12: Traveling to an Uknown Allie

Silverstar followed her mate into the darkness. She quickly passed him, however, and lead the clan down the scent trail her friends had left. They passed a few cars and alleyways, and finally made their way to a steep hill that was presided over by a large tree. The kits, Sunfur, Ravenpelt, Leafear, and Tigerstripe were there, waiting anxiously for her return.

"Silver! Thank Starclan! Are you alright?" Sunfur cried as soon as they were within hearing distance. Silverstar immediately felt her ears burn with shame.

"Er..._I'm_ fine."

She immediately took an inventory on her remaining clan. They were still a little sore from the run in with the rats, though most of them were ok by now. For some reason, the fact that they had once been human speeded up their regenerative properties so they healed really quickly. However, the apprentices were all scratched and Fierceclaw, who had taken the biggest part of the beating, was bleeding heavily from a cut over his eye. Otherwise, they were ok.

"Fierceclaw, and all the apprentices!" She called out. "Come here and see Leafear!"

Then in a quieter voice, she asked, "Hey, Leaf, do you have any herbs or anything?"

"Not much. Just some cobwebs and horsetail. It won't go far."

"Well, stretch it as far as you can and just make sure they'll get through the night. Then we'll get to the sleigh, and it'll be fine."

"OK."

Leafear treated them, and made sure that the swelling, bleeding, and other minor things had stopped. Then Silverstar ordered that Whiteclaw organize watch shifts. So, exhausted from their little escapade, they settled down to sleep under Starclan's watchful gaze.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

They woke up the next morning in a semi-state of shock.

"I can't believe it." Skypaw whispered. "We're free!"

Suddenly, joyous shouts came from all the cats.

"Weve done it! We're on our way again! We're alive!"

Only one person was Trueheart. He seemed a little...down. If you were to give his state of mentality a color, it would be a dull gray. Or maybe even a putrid shade of green.

"I don't feel so good," he moaned. Leafear hurried over to him.

"Are you ok?"

He straightened. "Yes! Of course! Fit as a squirrel in spring! Never better!"

Leafear looked unsure, but before she could say anything else, Silverstar cut her off.

"Ok everybody! Listen up! We're going to get a move on! I had a dream last night. A dream from Starclan. They said that we must hurry, or the paths through the mountains will be blocked. We must follow the path of a dying warrior. When I awoke, a shooting star was leading us in a straight line from where we are now. So...I've decided we will head on from here. Leafear can gather herbs around these houses and we will simply go on our way. We will carry the kits. Agreed?"

"Wait a minute!" Sunfur and Leafear cried simultaneously. Leafear backed off, but Sunfur plowed on.

"You dont' expect us to _walk_ all the way! We can't do that!!"

"Sure you can." Silverstar said firmly.

"But I need those herbs, Silverstar!" Leafear said angrily.

"We can't carry the kits the whole way!" Ravenepelt shouted.

"Of course not. They can learn to ride on your back." Silverstar said. "Look, you guys, you don't understand. Starclan told me this was the right way. I know it sounds crazy, but it'll just be easier if we listen to them. They know best."

"They weren't always right," Tigerstripe yowled. "They made mistakes too!"

"Yeah," Silverstar snapped. "But this wasn't just any Starclan cat, Tiger-loud-mouth-stripe. This was _Thunderstar_."

Then she stopped, shocked. "Oh no," she whispered. "I wasn't supposed to tell."

"What I don't get," Leafear said thoughtfully. "Is why they told you directly. It doesn't seem like Starclan at all. They must give us help, but not directly. It's usually signs and warnings and stuff...not direct warnings, though."

"True," Silverstar said. "But remember. We're different."

"Fine."

"Then, we leave in a few minutes time. Whiteclaw, arrange hunting patrols, and kit carrying shifts. I'll take my fair share too."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

They left in a few minutes. Silverstar was carrying Flamekit, Sunfur had Crystalkit, and Tigerstripe was gingerly grasping Stealthkit about the scruff.

"Ooof," Silverstar mumbled around the small kit. "They're getting heavy."

"Yeah..."

They walked for quite a way, following the path Silverstar had been shown. It was easy, through a slightly wooded area, though it was mostly highway. After hours of walking, they came to an old barn.

"You think we should stay here for the night?" Silverstar asked Whiteclaw. He nodded. It looked safe enough. They padded inside. It was warm and filled with hay and the promising scent of mice. Suddenly, out of nowhere, something hurtled onto Silverstar, pinning her to the ground.

"AACK!!" she yowled, and tried to buck it off. It smelled like cat. Whiteclaw quickly pulled the thing off her, and it turned out to be a hissing, spitting, ravenblack cat. Immediately, though, he straightened.

"Oh, sorry." he said (for it was a tom.) "I thought you were those Bloodclan cats coming back here. My name's Ravenpaw."

* * *

_Crystalstar: :) THanks! This is Silverstar, by the way. I think those names are interesting, especially Journeykit. But I don't htink they fit. I like Stormkit, and Pebblekit, though. _

_Firestorm: thanks for understanding!!! _

_Scorchtail: Welcome to the newest fan of my story!! -round of applause- _

_Abby-Whitlock-Hale-Cullen: :D_

_Uldaren Bardaniel: Thanks for everything- your praise, and your thoughts. :)_

_icanhazlolzcatzplz: I think i always put toooo many 'zzzz' in yoru name. :) I will try and update soon. _

_Well, don't forget to review!!! :) _

_-Owly_

_P.S. From Silverstar: I would like to tell everyone that Whiteclaw, Sunfur, Ravenepelt, Fierceclaw, Skypaw, Bluepaw, and Thornpaw all say "Hi!" The rest of my clan would like you to know that fleas are much worse than they sound. :D_


	13. Chapter 13: Invitations

"Whoa!" Silverstar cried, backpedaling. "What?"

The rest of the clan gathered behind her, ready to attack, but the loner stood still, calmly washing his paws.

"Yeah," he said between licks. "They come around every once in awhile, looking for more territory. Usually, the dogs drive them off, though. Who are you?"

"The name is Silverstar," Treeclan's leader said slowly. "You're really Ravenpaw?"

But the black cat didn't answer. "Silver_star_?" he asked. "Where'd you get the star? It isn't right for a bunch of loners to be copying clan ways-"

"We're not a bunch of loners!" Silverstar cut in. "We're a clan, going to go join the other clans."

"A clan?" Ravenpelt asked. "Well, let's hear your story." Then, quietly to himself, "This oughtta be good."

Silverstar looked around at her clan, then said. "Before I tell you , may we hunt? It might be nice to get real food in our bellies for once."

"Sure, sure...."

Silverstar nodded to Whiteclaw, who immediately ordered some of the warriors to go and hunt for the clan.

"So...Where to begin." Silverstar mused. "You see, Ravenpaw, if you really are Ravenpaw, it started a few months ago, in a human town. This is going to sound crazy...but we changed from humans to cats."

"What?"

"It was like this..."

And she told him who and what their ancestors were and how everything had happened and why they left. She explained the kits, the rat attack, and Starp. The whole tale took around 20minutes to tell, and by the end, Ravenpaw's eyes were so wide that they expected them to fall out of their sockets.

"You...Two-legs...and....wow...."

Then he fainted. Leafear hurried over to him, grumbling "Why in the name of Starclan do so many stupid cats keep on fainting!! It's not that big of a shock!"

They brought him around in a matter of minutes. He looked at them, then said,

"Really?"

Silverstar nodded solemnly. Then a thought struck her.

"Hang on, where's Barley?"

"He died in a Bloodclan attack a few moons ago," Ravenpaw announced sadly. "It's getting harder and harder to live around here."

"I see," Silverstar sympathized, nodding her head. Suddenly, she had a brilliant idea. "Ravenpaw," she said slowly. "How about joining our clan?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I...I'm honored," Ravenpaw said. "But...I rejected clan life."

"Ravenpaw," Silverstar said commandingly. "You know Tawnypelt, right?"

"Of course! Brambleclaw's sister."

"She didn't feel like she belonged in Thunderclan. She was really a Shadowclan cat at heart. None of the existing clans might have been right for you. Maybe you need to be in a clan like Treeclan."

"But how are you different?"

"Well, we still uphold the warrior code and stuff like that. But...we're different. Most cats are more awake during the day...and, well, we are more active at night. We're a little like Thunderclan, in that we're not too proud to accept stray cats. However, I'm not so kind that I will accept cats who will hurt my clan. I've given two of my lives already to save my clan, and I will gladly do so again. Even for you, if you decide to join."

It was quite a speech, and her clan (who were all eavesdropping) were very touched.

"Thanks, Silverstar," Sunfur murmered.

"That was beautiful," sniffed Bluepaw sarcastically. "Come on, really?"

Ravenpaw ignored them. "Give me a night," he said. "I'll tell you tomorrow. Meanwhile, you're welcome to stay here."

"Thank you." Silverstar padded over to Whiteclaw. They snuggled down together, and fell asleep, followed closely by their clanmates.

* * *

_Sorry so short...I'm short on time...._

_:)_

_I would respond to each review seperately, but I need to study for finals. Sorry again._

_-Owly_


	14. Chapter 14: Plans

The next morning, Silverstar was the first to awaken. She sat up, stretched, and lolled lazily about in the sunshine. She prodded Whiteclaw with a paw.

"Wake up, sleepy-head. We have hunting to do!" she hissed. He groaned.

"Five more minutes..."

Silverstar rolled her eyes. "Do I have to go get the apprentices to have you get your lazy fat self off the floor?"

Whiteclaw's eyes shot open. "I'm up!" He said. "Where's the mice?"

Silverstar laughed. "We have to get them, silly."

They quickly washed themselves and set out to hunt. By the time they got back (carrying a goodly amount of prey) the rest of the clan was out and about. Ravenpaw was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Ravenpaw?" Silverstar asked of Sunfur. She seemed to be mostly in charge.

"He went out a little after I woke up. It was still early."

"Oh. I wonder if he's decided."

They waited for a long while in the cool of the barn, happily eating mice until their stomachs and their hearts were content. Finally, at mid-day, Ravenpaw came back.

"Hello Ravenpaw. I thought you'd be making an appearance soon," Silverstar said cordially. "Have you made your decision?"

"Yes...and no. I don't know. I want with all my heart to join your clan, but I feel that it will not be easy. Practically, I should stay here. Happily, I would go with your clan."

"But you said that the dogs were pretty much overruning this place."

"I suppose I did, didn't I?"

Ravenpaw smiled. "That simplifies things a whole lot. Well, I guess I'd better stick to your clan then!"

There was a great cheer then, and Silverstar grinned. "Well then, Ravenpaw. Since you are the only one of us here who has ever had _real_ warrior training, will you kindly teach us the things we have not learned?"

Ravenpaw nodded slowly. His eyes were glowing, but his face portrayed some uncertainty.

"Er... Sure? I would, except I haven't had proper training in _moons." _

Silverstar exchanged looks with Fierceclaw and Whiteclaw. "Ok then, we'll just keep moving. Your training will come back eventually, don't worry."

Ravenpaw nodded gratefully.

"We'll move out in the morning. Ravenpaw-" Silverstar looked the black cat in the eye. "Take some time to say goodbye. We won't be back again."

He nodded sadly, and padded out again. They all watched him go, then crowded around Silverstar, pestering the poor silver cat with questions.

"Will we change his name?"

"Can I have him as my mentor?"

"No! I want him!"

"Is he one of us now?"

"Is there to be a ceremony?"

Silverstar closed her eyes for a moment, finding the 'quiet spot' in her mind. Then, she came back out of her 'quiet spot' and promptly exploded.

"QUIET!!!!" she yowled. Her shocked clan silenced instantly. "Thank you. Now, I want two hunting patrols. Fierceclaw, Tigerstripe, and Dustripe, I want you hunting over the ridge, you know, near the fields. Don't get too close, though, or you'll be eaten alive by rats and Starclan knows we don't have the resources to heal you. Then all the apprentices, lead by Mouseclaw. Can you handle that, Mouseclaw? I want you near the stream, so our apprentices can get a good long drink before they turn in for the night."

Mouseclaw laughed. "Handle it? These 'paws won' t know what hit them!"

Silverstar nodded, delighted. A cat after her own heart.

"Leafear, Whiteclaw, Sunfur, and Ravenpelt, I want to see you privately. The rest of you, I want you to eat as much as you can hold and drink a lot of water. We're going a long way tomorrow."

The others nodded, and dispersed, eating prey that Silverstar and Whiteclaw had gathered earlier that day and sharing tongues. Silverstar gathered those she had wanted to speak to, and retreated to a far corner of the barn where they could not be overheard.

"So," said Silverstar quietly when they were all settled down. "We need a plan of action. I know you know the books well enough. Tell me where you remember them going."

There was a nostalgic silence, then,

"We go to the old Moonstone," remembered Ravenpelt quietly. "And from there, a shooting star showed them the way. We do not know which way, but somewhere over the mountains. It should not be that hard."

"Good," Silverstar said. "Anything else?"

"We'll be going up, very high. It will be very cold," said Leafear. "And we lost the sleigh. We don't have any means to keep the kits warm."

"They're almost old enough to walk by themselves, and can even cling onto our backs if need be," Sunfur reported.

Silverstar nodded thoughtfully. "Would it be possible to have them hold onto our backs, maybe on Whiteclaw and Fierceclaw and Tigerstripe?"

"I am sure they could. It would keep them warmer, most likely." Leafear mused. "And I could try and carry some juniper with us. That would give us strength, and some chamomille. That can warm us up, and maybe some poppy heads..."

She trailed off.

"Then it is settled. We shall ask Ravenpaw to take us to the Moonstone, and from there, follow the paths into the mountains."

They all nodded agreement. Gradually, one by one, they left to go converse with the others in the clan. Silverstar looked over at her clan, and only then allowed herself a moment's doubt.

_Am I leading them to their deaths? Should we just stay here? How bad could it be?_

She shook her head, and solidified her resolve.

_We are going to do this. Whatever it takes, we will do this. We will. _

She caught sight of Flamekit, rolling about on the floor.

_If only we do not lose too many._

* * *

_Hey guys, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating. I've had exams, and then the after school stuff so I didn't have time. Then, I just didn't know what to do. I'm absorbed in this other story I've been writing, and so I don' thave the heart to write this story anymore. I'll finish it, but I'm really sorry if it doesn't live up to your expectations anymore. I used to be writing this for myself, for the enjoyment of others. Now I'm writing it for you guys, only you. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review, and tell me if you accept my apology. I'm sorry again!!_

_To all who reviewed: Thanks for reviewing. It's you guys I'm writing this for. :)_

_-Owly_


	15. Chapter 15: Pathways

_To all who have reviewed: Thank you!!! You are the ones who are making me write!!! _

_To my new fans: WELCOME! To our returning ones: HIIII!!!_

_Ok, i'm really sorry for the delay. My summer has been really crazy, and I have had a BIIIG writer's block. It's been weird. So, I'm writing this now and maybe the next chapter later tonight. I'm going to be gone the next week a camp, though, I'm sorry. But I'll update ASAP when I get back, I PROMISE! (cross my heart hope to die)_

_Anyhoo, please READ AND REVIEW!! (oops, i'm having too much fun with caps lock lately....) Tell me if you hate it, love it, are confused, are weird, or on a sugar high. :) ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

Ravenpaw returned at dawn, willing to lead them to Moonstone.

"It's very...special," he said. "Will you go into it to speak to Starclan, Silverstar?"

Silverstar nodded. "While I can, Leafear, Grasstail and I will go and converse with Starclan."

"And then...where? Over the mountians?"

"That's the general plan, yes."

Ravenpaw looked rather unsure. "Are you positive? That road is treacherous."

"We know. It's a little hard to explain, but we know what to do. Don't worry."

"Oo-kay, if you're sure..." he trailed off into silence, looking worried.

It took them a few hours to get to the moonstone. When they did, they all realized something very important.

"Er...isn't the point of the moonstone for you to go see it when it's nighttime?" Bluepaw asked, interested. "How does it work if it's daytime?"

Silverstar mentally clawed herself. _Idiot..._she thought to herself. Aloud, she said,

"Oh, right. Well, I suppose that we'll just go in now, and see if it works."

Doubtfully, Ravenpaw lead her into the cave. "Just scent it. Nothing lives in here, so follow the cat scent, even if it is really, really stale."

They did so. It was hard at first, for the scents of the medicine cats of old were very faint and confused. They eventually made it, though, after many wrong turns and a quite a bit of bickering. As they drew into the circle of faint light the moonstone threw off, Silverstar drew in an awed breath.

"It's beautiful."

The others nodded in silent agreement. It sparkled, even in the sunlight. The air surrounding the small chunk of stone seemed to glimmer, and the air in the tiny room smelled like one would think a star would smell like: burning, yet crisp and cool, almost like ozone.

"Well...what now?" Grasstail asked. Leafear thought for a moment before answering.

"Press your nose to it and pray that it works," she said decidedly. They approached the stone cautiously, and with quick looks at each other with fearful eyes, pressed their noses to the stone.

_Piercing cold,_

_A flash of light,_

_Blackness. _


	16. Chapter 16: Faith

_Okay, so this is ridiculous. I've had 34 hits on this story, and I haven't had a single review. SOMONE PLEASE! I'M DYING HERE!! (JKJK) No really, think about it. If one out of every five people reviewed, I'd have like six more reviews right now. Wouldn't that be awesome-tastic??? :) _

Silverstar awoke in a world of black and white.

_No, not black and white....black and silver._

Everything around her was like looking at silhouettes, black shadows against a silver backround. There were tall trees and squat shrubs and the barest hint of the crisp tang of ozone on the air. Looking up, Silverstar saw the sky was almost an indecipherable mass of brilliant silver-white stars. Suddenly the light shining down from the sky solidified into the forms of three different cats. One was a flame-colored red, with emerald green eyes. The other was a gray cat, and the last was a tom the color of autumn leaves, with fierce eyes and white paws.

"He- Hello, Firestar," said Silverstar hesitantly. "Greetings Bluestar."

They nodded to her graciously. Silverstar looked quizzically at the last tom.

"Er, sorry...I don't know who you are."

"I am Thunderstar." said the tom in a deep, rumbling voice. Silverstar's jaw dropped.

"You're...you're....you're..."she stuttered. "Wow..."

The three cats purred with amusement. Thunderstar looked Silverstar over and shot a significant look at his two companions.

"You are the infamous Silverstar." It wasn't a question, or even a statement. It just was. That's how it was with older Starclan cats. They started to lose their individuality and mortal personalities.

"I guess I am. But I prefer 'famous' to 'infamous' at the moment, thank you."

Thunderstar purred in amusement. "Starclan does not know what to do with you, young one."

"I don't know what to do with myself half the time."

"You need to come to the clans."

"Ha," said Silverstar sarcastically. "and I thought I was here for the mice!"

"Listen, Silverstar," said Firestar urgently. "This is very important. Not only are you part of your own prophecy, the one made so long ago and the one that has recently been heard: you bear a very important part in our world, the world by the lake. If you don't come, war could destroy the clans."

"Sure," scoffed Silverstar. "And my brain is made of bees."

"Silverstar!" snapped Bluestar. "I will not have you endanger our clan."

"It seems I'm outnumbered."

"You are," growled Firestar. "But we won't force you. Just know this: Right now, there are four kits in the nursery. Patchkit, Smokekit, Curlkit, and Mosskit. They are all starving, because their mother does not have enough food to produce milk. Leafpool does not believe they will live the next moon."

"Why don't you have food?"

"Shadowclan and Windclan have joined together. They have taken over our hunting grounds."

"What?" Silverstar gasped. She bowed her head in remorse. As much as she hated Starclan, she would not leave kits to die. "Firestar...I'm so sorry."

"So am I," mewed the Thunderclan leader. "My warriors are losing strength. We have already lost many."

Pain shone through his emerald eyes. Bluestar and Thunderstar dipped their heads in grief.

"What can I do?" Silverstar asked quietly. "I must help."

"Cross the mountains." Bluestar cut in. "We will lead you. I swear by Starclan that we will not desert you. Not with things hanging in the balance."

"You may not stay with the Tribe of Rushing Water," rumbled Thunderstar. The three leaders looked at the ancient cat in surprise.

"Why not?" asked Firestar. "We had no problems with them."

"Treeclan will have problems with the Tribe. You have been warned," said Thunderstar. And he disappeared into starry dust.

"That was helpful," muttered Silverstar. "If we can't stop there, what am I supposed to do? My warriors are excellend hunters and fighters, but we may not be able to cross the mountains unaided."

"Help will find you as long as you have faith, Silverstar of Treeclan." said the voice that was not one but all. Bluestar and Firestar disappeared too, without a final fairwell.

"Faith in what?" Silverstar mewed desperately, feeling her paws get heavy with coming sleep. She received no answer.

* * *

Well, I'm sorry. Really. But I got really sick (105 fever, folks. It wasn't fun.) and then school started, but i stayed sick and so i have so much to do and i'm really overwhelmed (like i was crying a few times, i was so stressed) and so that's a really lame excuse, but I'm really sorry and here's the next chapter. I'm going to post it ASAP.

-Owly.

PLeae review!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17: Hope

_I'm so sorry!! I meant to review the next day, but remember that 105 fever i told you all about? Well....it turns out i had the H1N1 virus, more commonly known as the swine flu. THe medicine my doctor has been giving me wasn't strong enough to make me feel better, so I've been zombie-like for the past few weeks. I just went again yesterday, and he gave me a stronger prescription and so i'm feeling slightly better. So, as a celebration, i've worked my backside off to give this extra-special chapter to you all. Why is it extra special you may ask? Well, the kits are starting to talk!!!!!!!!!! enjoy!_

* * *

Silverstar awoke roughly, disoriented by the sudden change in temperature and surroundings. Next to her, Leafear was stirring as was Grasstail.

"Hurry up," snapped the Treeclan leader. "We have no time to lose."

"What?" Leafear grumbled. "Have you gone fox-headed or something?"

"I don't know about you two, but my message from Starclan was important. Get moving!"

She stalked out of the den without a backward glance. The other two followed her, sharing shocked and worried glances. When they finally reached the outside world, Silverstar was already there giving orders. The apprentices were standing up and stretching, the kits were blinking up at Sunfur and asking in squeaky voices where they were going, and Whiteclaw was in the thick of things, nosing warriors to their paws and giving encouragement.

"Silverstar!" Leafear called. "What's going on?"

"Too many things to talk about," said Silverstar. There was an odd quality to her voice, as if suddenly her throat had constricted. "So many problems."

"Whatever it is, it'll have to wait!" said Grasstail exasperatedly. "Starclan told me-"

"I don't care what they told you!" spat Silverstar, turning on Grasstail suddenly. "There are kits dying, over on the other side of the mountains. Kits, Grasstail. Kits!"

"But-"

"Enough!" Silverstar hissed. The rest of the clan were staring. The kits were cowering underneath Sunfur's belly.

"Enough," Silverstar muttered again.

"Everyone, let's get going!" caterwauled Whiteclaw. "We have a long way to go."

They started off. For awhile, the kits walked beside their mother, arguing in squeaky voices about who could walk further.

"I can!" boasted Flamekit. He had inherited his father's attitude, apparently. "I'll race you to that boulder over there!"

"You're on!" squeaked Crystalkit.

"Eat my dust!" squealed Stealthkit. Sunfur rolled her eyes.

"They just started to talk a few days ago," she confided in Ravenpelt, who was helping her keep up with the three furballs. "And now the problem is making them shut up."

Ravenpelt purred with amusement. "Don't worry. Kits will be kits."

Snorting with skepticism, Sunfur put on a burst of speed to keep up with her exuberant offspring.

"Hey! Come back here NOW, all three of you!" she called. All three kits skidded to a halt, looking guilty. They turned as one and marched back to their spitting mother, tails and ears drooping.

"We're sorry Sunfur," they chorused. Sunfur rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right. Now stay by either me or Ravenpelt for the rest of the journey, or Whiteclaw will skin you alive."

"We'll still be able to become apprentices?" questioned Flamekit, horrified. "Right? I mean, if we don't stay with you."

"I wouldn't be too sure," muttered Sunfur. "Being the leader's best friend ensures that I can do whatever I want with you..."

She trailed off menacingly. The kit's eyes grew wide, and they walked side by side with Ravenpelt and Sunfur, talking in quiet voices to each other. Their obedience did not last, however, and they were soon galloping off in three directions. Flamekit and Stealthkit were up with the male warriors, and Crystalkit was chatting with the apprentices. Sunfur sighed.

"Let them be," purred Leafear, who had fallen into step beside the two queens. "The warriors will make sure that the boys won't do anything too mischevious and Crystalkit is safe in the paws of Skypaw. She's a very capable young cat."

Relieved, Sunfur let the subject drop, and resumed her discussion with Ravenpelt on the chances of them finding a good place to sleep for the night.

The sun moved steadily across the sky as Treeclan moved steadily across the ground. They stopped once at Sunhigh to share tongues in the shade of a willow tree nearby a brook and to hunt. They moved on, however, even after the kits had consented to being picked up and carried. Each warrior, though strong, was beginning to show sign of fatigue. Trueheart was barely able to lift his paws higher than a whisker's breadth above the ground, and stumbled frequently over pebbles and twigs. Finally, long after it had grown dark, they stopped. Whiteclaw lead a group of the strongest warriors and their apprentices to go hunting and they managed to come back with a few mice and a rabbit. They shared this meager meal, feeding Trueheart one of the precious mice, letting Sunfur, Ravenpelt, Leafear, Mouseclaw and Grasstail share the rabbit, and the rest get half a mouse each. Leafear managed to find some juniper berries, which she gave to all the lacking warriors. This made them feel slightly fuller, and they settled down for sleep, with Fierceclaw on watch.

They traveled this way for two more sunrises. On the dawn of the third, they were far into the mountains. Trying to remember the hunting tricks they had read about, they barely found enough food to survive. Hunger was their constant companion, a stabbing pain in their bellies and a weakness in their bones that they tried to shake off, but couldn't. Another problem was the cold. On nights, it grew steadily more frosty, and during the days, they had to keep moving to stay warm.

The kits suffered the worst. Their fur was not thick enough to keep out the cold and their bodies not yet developed enough to deal with the hunger. Sunfur's milk had almost all dried up, and so they had to deal with the shriveled mice and the lean rabbits that the hunting parties brought in.

Trueheart was growing frailer every day, and even though he tried not to show it, his joints ached all the time, and his vision would sometimes go in and out of focus. He confided only in Leafear, who had sworn not to tell Whiteclaw. She was worried, though. So very worried. They all were.

"Whiteclaw," said Silverstar on the fifth day. "Whiteclaw, I can't do it."

"What do you mean?" he asked, perplexed.

"Lead. Travel. Everything!. I'm an idiot. I can't lead a group of cats over a mountain range! I'm only fourteen. And I'm not even human anymore!!"

"You're better than a stinking Two-leg. Could a Two-leg do this?" He flicked her with his tail. She giggled reluctantly. Whiteclaw sighed. _Crisis averted, for now. _He was feeling it too. The lack of hope. Silverstar fixed him with her blue-white stare.

"You feel it," she whispered. "There is no hope anymore."

Then her eyes grew wide. "That's it!"

She quickened her pace, striding down into a ravine. Her clan followed, and Whiteclaw bounded after his mate.

"What?"

"No hope! Starclan said 'keep the faith.' Faith, hope. Hope, faith. You see? We lose hope, and they lose us!"

"What?"

"Leafear!" Silverstar called behind her. "Come here!"

Leafear bounded towards her friend. "Yes?"

"Listen to this," Silverstar whispered, and she relayed her theory. "...and so we've been so down on our luck since they can't see us. Hope is light to Starclan. If we hope, they can see us. We lose hope, and they can't help us. Don't you see?"

Leafear's eyes glimmered. A renewed strength was flowing into her limbs. "Yes...I see."

A mouse ran across their path. Delighted, Silverstar trapped it and killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

"Thank you, Starclan," she whispered. "Thank you, thank you."

* * *

_Well, what did you think? Did you love it? Hate it? Or is it just there? PLEASE TELL ME!!! _

_REVIEW!! Thank you so much, and i'm SORRY!!!!! _

_-Owly. _

_P.S. Anyone else doing NaNoWriMo? I'm Owlreader there, too, in case you're wondering. _


End file.
